1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel detergent composition, and, more especially, to a novel detergent composition adopted for bleaching by photoactivation. The invention also relates to the use of such composition in detergency applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of a washing cycle, the term "bleaching" is typically used to denote the removal of colored spots or stains which are resistant to the action of the alkaline, aqueous wash medium and the detergents which are present in the usual washes. Besides the action of removing coloration, bleaching also includes a disinfecting or antiseptic action in respect of the wash bath.
At the present time, such bleaching is carried out, in particular, by the addition of perborate to the wash liquid. However, in such a situation, the washing operation must be carried out at a temperature of from 80.degree. to 90.degree. C. It is also possible to use sodium hypochlorite when carrying out a cold washing operation. However, such latter substance gives rise to a not inconsiderable amount of fiber damage.
Need has therefore been recognized in this art for a bleaching system which can be used at low temperature, close to ambient temperature, and without damaging the fibers of the textile material being washed.
Such systems have heretofore been proposed, using sensitizing agents, actually being colored organometallic compounds, which act by photoactivation. Thus, French Pat. No. 2,384,882 describes a system which is based on sulfonated aluminum phthalocyanine, as the sensitizing agent. One problem occasioned thereby is that such type of compound remains fixed on the fibers and thus discolors the washed fabric. For that reason, such a system is useless in a practical situation.